


Relentless

by Little_Stargazer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stargazer/pseuds/Little_Stargazer
Summary: Kagome could count a handful of things wrong with what she was doing, and she was positive someone else could come up with a dozen more for her. From running off with a man old enough to be her father- a man she met through her father, in fact, to helping him in his plans of total genocide while secretly attempting to stop him.A clumsy, stubborn, and caring girl falls hard for a man she shouldn’t. He makes no move to stop her feelings. Instead, he encourages and pulls her closer. Emotions are relentless, powerful things, she realizes. They never stop until they win what they want- even if it’s not what you need.





	Relentless

**Author's Note:**

> While this is classified as Underage (due to an implied relationship between Kagome- who is 16 in this fic- and Lysandre) there are no sexual implications. Romantic, yes. Sexual, no. Kagome is in love with Lysandre at this point. Yes, she is aware the relationship is inappropriate due to their ages. (However, so is Lysandre- who does not care in the slightest.)  
> I tagged it as Underage due to this single bit, just in case it makes people uncomfortable so they can avoid it completely. I also wanted to explain it a bit just in case anyone needed such information before deciding to read.
> 
> I am debating on a final pairing at this point. I will consider suggestions.  
> Slight changes to XY&Z series.  
> !Kagome is Sycamore's daughter in this!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.
> 
> This is a redone version of one of my other stories.

_“If you wish to be with me, then let’s meet in the usual spot at noon. Whether you come is up to you completely. I will not force your hand, but I will be waiting if you choose to show up.”_

Those had been his words to her last week, the last time she had seen him face to face. It had been late at night after she had snuck out of the laboratory. Were their secret meetings really secret when they were in public? She knew somethings were best-kept secret from other people who might talk. Perhaps that was why he first kissed her behind a large sign of a closed building as he walked her back. After their fifth meet-up at that same place, he pulled her aside and asked if she would mind. She managed a stuttering response of approval before he took her by her hand and pulled her to him. The kiss had been soft and gentle, and it had taken her breath away. That kiss was the first of its kind, and it left her dazed and flustered. The kiss that followed after was even better.

Her heart skipped a beat at remembering that moment, and she furiously shook her head in an attempt to push all of those thoughts far from her mind. She felt as the Pokemon she toted in her arms squirmed a bit. She glanced down at her with a smile.

“Oh, sorry Litleo,” she said as she loosened her grip some. Litleo gave a lazy yawn in response.

It was so quiet as she continued to walk down the semi-busy sidewalk. People stepped around her from all sides. Each step she took did little to pull her from her distracted thoughts. She ended up no longer paying attention to where she was going. It was no surprise when she ended up running head first into someone else. It didn’t help that they had been equally distracted by talking to one another. A second after the collision of bodies, a collection of apologizes flew through the small space between them.

By accident, her grip on Litleo fell slack. The tiny Pokemon jumped down and landed on all fours at her feet before plopping down on her rear. She lifted a paw and began to lazily lick it as her tail flicked side to side.

Kagome finally pulled herself out from her thoughts as she stared at the group standing across from her. She was quiet as she attempted to think of something more than “I’m sorry” to say to them, having already said that the moment she ran into them. Before she could utter a single word, movement on their side caused Litleo to let out a startled yelp. It didn’t take long to realize the cause of it. The boy with black hair had accidentally stepped on her swishing tail upon getting back up on his feet. As soon as he heard the noise, he hurried to lift his foot. There was no warning as Litleo turned around with flames forming around her razor-sharp teeth.

“Oh no! Litleo, no!” she cried out, but she was a second too late.

Litleo bit down hard on his leg, even as Kagome reached out to try and pluck her back up. She closed her eyes tight when she heard the boy let out a pain-filled cry, and she scrambled to pull Litleo away from him. She held her up high enough so she could direct a stern glare at her face.

“It isn’t nice to use your fire fang on people,” she scolded her. “Even if they step on your tail.”

Litleo gave a huff, and Kagome sighed as she set her back down beside her feet. She looked at the boy across from her apologetically.

“I’m so sorry!” she said. “You must have startled her when you stepped on her tail. You’re not injured badly, are you?” Kagome asked.

“I’m fine,” he attempted to assure her, but, right as he tried to stand back up, one of his hands went down and rubbed at the wounded area. He gave a wince of pain and fell back down. Kagome frowned and dropped down onto her knees in order to examine the wounded area.

“No, you’re not,” she declared, a frown marring her face. “You’ve been burned…” she trailed off before turning a bit and taking the closest strap of her bag and pulling it on her lap. She undid the snaps and began digging around in it in search of something. “Just stay still and let me fix it up for you, okay?”

As she said that, she tugged out a bottle of medicine for burns and applied it to the injured area. Next, she put a bandage on it for extra measure.

“Thanks so much!” he said when she was done.

“Don’t worry about it,” she responded as she went to put the excess things away in her bad. “Dad always says to carry extra medical supplies just in case!” she said with a laugh. She looked at him with a warm grin on her face. “You’ll be just fine now!” Kagome pushed herself back onto her feet as the boy did the same as her.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore!” he exclaimed. “Thanks again!”

She watched him for a moment before looking to the ones that had been walking with him.

“I’m Ash,” he said. His voice successfully pulled her attention back to him. A second later, a Pokemon hopped up onto his shoulder and nuzzled against his cheek. “This is my partner Pikachu! What’s your name?”

She blinked a few times before bending over and scooping Litleo back up into her arms. “My name is Kagome, and this is Litleo,” she said. 

“My name’s Clemont,” the blonde boy present said next, offering her a friendly smile in greeting.

“And I’m Bonnie!” A small girl with blonde girl blurted out next.

She offered each of them a warm smile. Kagome tightened her grip on Litleo for a moment before nodding her head. “It’s so nice to meet all of you,” she said. Before she could get another word out of her mouth, the small blonde girl named Bonnie rushed to stand in front of her.

“You’re totally a keeper!” she exclaimed loudly, and Kagome tilted her head to the side in blatant confusion. “You’re so pretty and you’re really nice! Please take care of my big brother!”

Kagome could only stand there in a haze of utter confusion as the girl wrapped up her abrupt outburst. She was unsure of what she should say in response. Thankfully, it seemed that she would not have to do or say anything. Not long after Bonnie’s proclamation, Clemont rushed her away as he scolded her. He sounded extremely embarrassed as he did so.

The action left her standing in the company of Ash, and she turned her attention away from the scolding Clement to focus on him.

A part of her wanted to find something to say, but her mind would not allow her to. Once again, she was tempted to return to her prior thoughts, and she stopped herself from letting out a sigh of frustration.

No words came from either of them until Ash opened his mouth. He took a step towards the raven-haired girl standing with a semi-vacant expression on her face.

“I’m sorry for stepping on your tail, Litleo,” Ash said to the Pokemon held snug in Kagome’s arms. She let out a puff of air from her nose in response before relaxing and falling back asleep in her trainer’s arms.

“It was nice meeting all of you,” Kagome said as she took a step back and moved so she could go around the small group. “I really should be on my way now.”

“Huh? Already?” Ash asked, and, even though she was still debating on going through with her plan, Kagome responded with a tiny nod.

“I was on my way to meet up with someone. I would stick around for a little while if I wasn’t already running late.” She took a few more steps before pausing and turning to give them all a wave. “See you later!”

They gave an agreeing shout as she left, and Kagome turned on her heel to continue on her way to the destination she had been heading towards moments ago before encountering the group.

She had only been walking for five minutes before she came to a sudden halt at spotting the person she had been going to meet stand from the table he sat at. He began to approach her as she stood there, a welcoming smile lifting at his lips. Prior to seeing him, she had been thinking heavily on running back to the laboratory before her father could take notice of her absence, but those thoughts faded to the back of her mind at his appearance. Her breath caught in her throat, and she subtly tightened her grip on Litleo. When he was a few feet away from her, the large man came to a halt across from her.

“I was wondering what was taking you so long, Kagome,” he said. “I was beginning to think you decided not to come after all.”

“I got slowed down because I ran into some people by accident,” Kagome wasted no time and she began to explain what had delayed her arrival so much. “That, and Litleo’s tail got stepped on. She bit the boy and burned him, so I had to take care of that before I could come…!” she trailed off before letting out a loud sigh. “I’m really sorry for making you wait, Lysandre.”

He brushed her hand back with a gentle touch, the action making her heart thump nosily in her chest. “What matters is that you are here now,” he said, and he encouraged her to fall into step with him. He led her back to the table he had been sitting at in wait of her.

Kagome pulled a small smile onto her face as she allowed Lysandre to guide her steps with his own. Any hesitation she had been feeling earlier that day had melted away at seeing him.

“Yes- lead the way.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> What Kagome's team will be:  
> Pyroar (Female)- Given to her by Lysandre as a Litleo.  
> Zoroark  
> Flaffy  
> Feraligatr- Her starter Pokemon, given to her by Sycamore as a Totodile.  
> Floette  
> Audino


End file.
